


不想跟你谈恋爱

by Jinnazka



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnazka/pseuds/Jinnazka
Summary: 工作禁欲男×大学生DJ同居生活纯情





	1. Chapter 1

不想跟你谈恋爱01

 

双元 虎攻

 

第一章

 

“好了，妈我知道了，我会注意安全的，不说了，我还在中介这里找房子呢，先不聊了。”蔡亨源捂着手机轻声的跟母亲进行交流，偶尔抬头对中介人报以尴尬的笑容。好不容易才安慰好了不放心的母亲，他才挂下电话。

 

“不好意思，第一次出远门上学，母亲不放心就多叮嘱了几句。”中介人理解的点点头，用非常欣赏的眼神看着眼前的帅小伙，对他刚才对母亲恭和耐心的态度很满意。

 

“你刚才的意思是想在高丽大附近找一套房子是么?”中介人低头看着手中的资料问蔡亨源，蔡亨源恭敬地回了句“是。”

 

现在是新生入学季并且大学区的房子一直都很抢手，出租的人很多，但是愿意出售的反而很少，也是，怎么会有人愿意出手这么一大块儿肥肉呢，越看中介人越头疼。

 

蔡亨源看着中介人越来越凝重的脸色，以觉得自己的要求是不是很难找到符合的房子，因为第一次买房，他实在是不懂得市场，其实价钱很好商量，只要有房子。

 

“啊，找到了一套房子。”中介人终于在众多资料中找到了一套出售的，但是等当他把资料取出来的时候发现这个房子是可合租可出售的，几天前已经出租给一个公司职员，那个人付的还是整年的房租，现金支付。蔡亨源了解到这个情况以后跟中介人说他愿意买下这套房子，同时也可以继续把房间租给那个职员，如果中介人不好跟那个人解释的话，他也可以假装合租室友，只要他能拿到房子，只要那个室友没什么恶癖好，他是不会给中介人难堪的。

 

因为房子是小复式，两个人住起来地方足够了，如果时间错开，两个人生活完全没有交集也是很有可能的。中介人已经很久没有见到这么好商量还体谅人的客户了，两个人很快就签订了购房合同，中介人原本想带他先去看一下房子，顺便给他几天考虑一下，蔡亨源拒绝了，他详细的看了看合同之后，直接签名，然后刷卡付了全款。

 

中介人收好自己份的合同之后，坚持要送蔡亨源去房源处，并反复告诉他他会尽快把房产证一系列的东西办妥送到他的手上，蔡亨源点头表示了解了，快出门的时候才想起来问房子有没有车位，中介人说房主有两个固定车位，一个租给了他的室友，另一个还是空置的，蔡亨源点点头之后就不在说话了，低头玩起了手机。他突然想起来入住前应该给自己的新室友打一个招呼，从包里翻出中介人刚刚给自己有新室友联系方式的纸条，思考了一下是电话还是发简讯，看了一眼手机，现在还是工作时间，他决定发简讯。

 

“申元虎先生您好，我是您的新合租室友蔡亨源，今日入住。这是我的手机号，今后请多指教。”发完简讯，蔡亨源把手机一锁就丢进大衣口袋里，闭上眼睛养神。

 

直到到了房子处，他才拿出手机看了一眼，他的新室友非常言简意赅的回复了一条简讯，只有几个字

 

“好的，请多指教。”

 

Tbc


	2. 不想跟你谈恋爱02

不想跟你谈恋爱 02  
双元 虎攻

第二章

 

房子非常大，而且因为已经有人入住打扫过，推开门的时候并没有长期未住人的尘土味和霉味，反而因为打扫过有一点点柠檬味的空气清新剂的味道在空气中弥漫着，蔡亨源立刻对这位还未谋面的室友好感升级。

 

和中介人道过别，目送着他离开之后，蔡亨源立刻开始了对自己地盘的审视，他先上住房所在的二层看了看，主卧没人，床上铺着一层遮挡灰尘的白色床单，虽然没人住的样子，但是也是十分的干净。次卧的门锁着，门上的挂牌写着“元虎的房间”蔡亨源点点头，还有两间客房空着，也打扫的干净整洁，应该是室友找了钟点工清洁过的，走廊的尽头是一个卫浴，他下楼把自己的行李箱拖到自己的房间里才注意到主卧有自己的独立卫生间，只是卫生间里的只有淋浴，如果想泡澡还是要到浴室去。但是这个房间采光非常好，还有一个小阳台可以在上面放一个躺椅。这样打算着,蔡亨源就点开了购物网页定了一张躺椅。

 

把自己的行李整理好之后他才揭开了床上挡灰尘的床单，然后才看到前房主留下的纸条说这床被褥是干净没有用过的，就当送给新房主的乔迁礼。蔡亨源伸手按了按眼前非常符合自己心意的大床，决定接受前房主的好意。

 

在床上瘫了一会儿，蔡亨源才觉得恢复了一点点精力，他这才下楼。

 

楼下的构造比较单调，出了玄关就是一个非常大的客厅，家具什么的都是前房主留下的，但是看起来很新，也省的他再换，厨房很大旁边就是餐厅，还有书房，娱乐房，主卫浴和储物间。

 

蔡亨源对这个房子已经不是一般的满意了，能在学校附近找到这么好的房子，他已经觉得自己走运了。看了看冰箱里果然除了速冻食品啤酒和瓶装水以外什么都没有，连水果都没有，蔡亨源都要怀疑自己的室友不吃水果会不会得便秘，想到这里蔡亨源打了个冷颤，决定出门去周边的超市买点蔬菜水果之类的，顺便看看学校周边有什么出名的Club。

 

刚换好鞋子，准备出门的时候刘基贤的电话就打过来了，刘基贤是蔡亨源通过之前在club里好友认识的哥，虽然不知道好友为什么会跟介绍给他，但两个人相见恨晚，很快就成了好友。在得知自己即将来高丽大上学的时候才告诉自己他也是高丽大的学生，只比自己大一届。

 

“喂?哥，有什么事么?”蔡亨源接通电话。

 

“亨源你今天搬来首尔怎么不早一点打声招呼，要不是昌均打电话问我我都不知道你来首尔了，走，哥今天请你吃一顿。”刘基贤听起来似乎非常开心，蔡亨源正好也在饿肚子，就没有拒绝。只是挂了电话之后才注意到自己有几个未接电话和未读短信都是来自任昌均的，看了一下时间正是他在床上休息的时候。他赶紧回了简讯告诉他和母亲他已经安全到达住处，让他们放心，然后又叮嘱任昌均要好好专注学业，明年就高考了考不来首尔他是会嘲笑他的。

 

任昌均的简讯回的非常快，虽然很短，但是反驳了蔡亨源的嘲笑论，他说自己一定会考来首尔的。

 

蔡亨源看着这个弟弟的简讯无奈的笑了笑，然后开门准备走的时候正好看到门口一个穿着西装的人拿着钥匙准备开门。

 

两个即将住同一屋檐下的人的第一次会面都给彼此了一个巨大的惊吓。

 

tbc.


	3. 不想跟你谈恋爱03

不想跟你谈恋爱03  
第三章  
双元 虎攻

 

惊吓过后蔡亨源立刻调整了表情飞快的打量了一下自己的室友，比自己低一点点，但是非常英俊，身材应该非常好，肌肉将身上的西装撑的非常好看，眼神带有一点点侵略性，盯得蔡亨源浑身不自在，准备自行打断这令人发毛的沉默之前，盯着自己的眼睛居然一弯，弯出一个特别漂亮的笑容，友好的根本不像刚刚那个充满戾气的人一样。

 

“你就是我的室友蔡亨源么?”眼前笑眯眯的人友好的伸出手，蔡亨源愣了一下才慌乱的伸出手，两个人进行了友好的问候之后，申元虎才像是刚刚注意到蔡亨源换的外出便服一样，收起笑容打量了一下才开口。

 

“你这是要出门么?”蔡亨源点点头，看着眼前身着西装英俊男人发懵，在对方咳嗽一声之后才意识到自己还站在大门口，挡住了对方，他赶紧侧身让申元虎进门，申元虎进门之后两个人的位置就来了个大转换，他不笑的时候真的就像是绷着脸一样，怪吓人的，但嘴角偏偏有些上翘笑得时候又显得特别无害，怎么会有反差这么大的人，蔡亨源打量着申元虎，没有意识到自己一直盯着一个长于自己的人已经是非常失礼的事了，申元虎似乎并不在意，眼中似乎带着一点笑意，让他的面部线条柔和了起来。他对自己的新室友非常满意。

 

“有点可惜，我本来提前下班准备请你吃一顿，庆祝我们成为室友的。既然你有事我们就改天吧，记得早点回来，最近学校马上开学，附近乱的很。”说完申元虎就低头换好鞋准备进内厅，蔡亨源犹豫了一下，喊了一句。

 

“那个申元虎先生，”看着申元虎扭过身疑惑的看着自己，蔡亨源没忍住接着说了下去，“我等下也是跟这边的朋友一起吃饭，如果你不介意额的话，可以跟我们一起。”说完蔡亨源才觉得自己脑子短路了，邀请一个刚认识的陌生人跟自己的朋友一起聚餐，但是话已经说出口了，收回来是不行了。

 

蔡亨源低着头，时不时的抬眼看一下申元虎的反应，申元虎先是一脸不可思议，但是他很快就调整了面部表情，点了点头。

 

“好，今天就算是我请你们吧，在这里等我一下，我换个衣服我们就走。”蔡亨源本以为申元虎会拒绝的，没想到他居然应了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，但是也只能面带微笑的点点头。

 

趁着申元虎上去换衣服的空档，他赶紧给刘基贤发了简讯，说自己会带室友一起去，刘基贤先是对他个富家公子居然会跟别人合住表示出非常大的兴趣，然后又说没关系跟他的室友认识认识是好事。可以趁着这个机会，帮这个傻弟弟看看这个人怎么样，如果性格不错的话，这个弟弟以后可能还要麻烦那个人多加照顾了，当然后半句刘基贤只是在心中思量了。

 

tbc.


	4. 不想跟你谈恋爱04

不想跟你谈恋爱04  
第四章  
双元 虎攻

 

申元虎的私服品味非常好，也可能是因为脸长得好，身材又好所以只是穿寻常的休闲服就显得比常人穿了要帅气很多，蔡亨源都觉得这个人当一个工薪党就是浪费了自己的颜值，这么帅的人就应该出道当明星，不过这些话他也只是在心里想了想，看着申元虎换好鞋子之后，两个人都没有说话只是习惯性的拉了拉衣服，才一起出门，锁了门。

“要开车么？”乘电梯准备按楼层的时候申元虎才问了一句，蔡亨源这才想起来看了刘基贤发来的地址，申元虎凑过头过来一起看。  
“这里啊，不太远但是也不算太近，开车走路都可以的。”申元虎看完地址之后就站好了，蔡亨源思考了一下，这么晚出去的话免不了要喝酒，最近据说大学城这里查的比较严，走路还可以熟悉一下四周。在蔡亨源思考的时候申元虎很耐心的站在那里，直到蔡亨源抬头告诉他他们走着去，他才按亮了一层的按钮。

走在路上两个人也是一前一后走着各顾各的，没有打扰对方的意思，除了时不时申元虎提示低头看手机的蔡亨源怎么走以外，两个人完全没有对白，直到到了刘基贤定的位置，蔡亨源抬头看了一眼原本一直走在自己前面，但是现在又跟自己并肩站着的人，就在这一瞬间他似乎看到申元虎脸上一闪而过细微而复杂的小表情，说不上来，他抬头看了看才发现这是一间夜店。

怪不得这哥表情不好，估计以为自己是来跟朋友玩的吧，在蔡亨源观察申元虎的时候，突然有人拍了自己肩膀一下，惊了他一下，他回头正好刘基贤笑着看着他。

“是这边啦，臭小子，怎么尽盯着夜店看，我喊你半天了，你这小子一年不见好像又长高了啊，之前还感觉我们差不多高。现在站在那里简直就是路标了，想先不见都难。”刘基贤这番完全没有很久没见的生疏感的话让蔡亨源一下就放松了下来。

“之前哥都穿着增高鞋垫的吧，今天出来太急忘记穿了么？”蔡亨源笑着打趣刘基贤，刘基贤也没有因为蔡亨源的毒舌而恼怒，只是大声的拍了蔡亨源一下，然后打量了一下一直安静站在一边看着他们的申元虎。

“这个就是你的室友吧。”刘基贤问蔡亨源，蔡亨源点点头。

“对，这位是申元虎先生，我也是刚刚见到他，正准备出门，撞上准备开门的他，就想着干脆一起来蹭哥的饭算了。”蔡亨源解释了一下，顺便介绍了一下申元虎。

“你好，我是申元虎。蔡亨源先生的新室友。”这个时候申元虎才开口，同时礼貌的伸出了手，刘基贤看着这么正式的申元虎一时没反应过来，下意识的伸手跟他握了握。

“哦，你好我是刘基贤，蔡亨源的朋友兼学长。”

一阵礼貌性的寒暄过后，三个人才进到了饭店里。蔡亨源看着刘基贤带着自己朝着一个坐着人的座位走过去有点发懵。

“哥，这是？”他撞了撞刘基贤的胳膊问道，刘基贤这才想起来自己忘了告诉蔡亨源自己也带了一个蹭饭的了。他无奈的揉揉自己的头。正好那个坐在位置上一直低头看手机的人抬头望过来，然后面无表情站了起来迎接他们。

“这是我室友，李玟赫。”

Tbc.


	5. 不想跟你谈恋爱05

不想跟你谈恋爱05  
第五章  
双元 虎攻  


 

四个人坐好之后刘基贤才喊了服务生过来点餐，期间只问了申元虎喜好的食物和忌口，蔡亨源下意识的就记住了，抬头看了一眼申元虎发现这个人意外的好打发，如果不是刘基贤一直说不用客气，他就要坚持吃拉面了。

等饭上来的时候蔡亨源才注意到刘基贤这回是真情实感的大破费了，看着满满一桌的配菜，他的目光聚焦到了刚刚端上来但是摆在离自己比较远的盐烤大虾上，刘基贤到了他的眼神，就在刘基贤准备伸手把大虾重新摆到他的面前的时候，申元虎先一步伸出手握住了盘子的边缘，场面一时有点失控，在刘基贤和蔡亨源都眼睁睁的看着他的时候，他把大虾直接放在了蔡亨源的面前，动作看起来十分的熟稔，他抬起头看到僵掉的两个人，懵了一会儿之后不好意思的笑了。

“抱歉，我家里有一个特别喜欢吃海鲜的弟弟，以前他也用过这样的眼神盯着离自己远的大虾，我就下意识的端过来了。”

一直低着头没有发声的李玟赫在听到申元虎的声音之后猛地抬起头，速度快的蔡亨源怕他折断自己的脖子，十分担心的看了看他的脖子，但是李玟赫似乎并没有觉得脖颈疼痛而是仔细的观察了一下坐在自己对面的申元虎然后不可思议的叫出来。

“元虎前辈？”

申元虎很久没听到别人这样喊自己了，一时没反应过来，一脸懵的看着自己对面的人，李玟赫看着申元虎的反应焦急的都要站起来了，刘基贤及时的按住了他。  
“好好说话，别着急。”听到这句话的李玟赫才冷静下来。

“是我啊，前辈，我是经济系的李玟赫。”听到这个突如其来的自我介绍申元虎努力的回想了一下，然后像是想起来什么似得点点头。

“哦，是玟赫啊，最近教授身体怎么样？我记得她老人家身体不太利索了。”

“老巫婆最近就跟转性了一样，见谁都笑，这比见谁都绷着脸还吓人。”李玟赫似乎因为申元虎想起来自己是谁显得十分高兴。蔡亨源还在努力消化这个刚才明明人设是高冷的人突然变得有点自来熟加话唠，而且刚刚他们的对话里好像说了什么不得了的事情，他饿的脑子都不太好使了，正好刘基贤这个时候突然问了他一句。

“亨源啊，我之前一直忘了问你是什么专业的了。”蔡亨源看着大虾咽了一口口水以后才想起来回答。

“啊，我经济系的。”说完他想起来刚才那两个人的对话似乎也提到了经济系，这个时候他才恍然大悟，这两个人都是自己的前辈啊，等等？？

“原来两位都是前辈么！”正好这个时候服务生把烧酒端了上来，刘基贤看着自己这个弟弟难得利索的飞速给他们倒了烧酒然后举杯敬了两个直系前辈一杯，还没来得及出口阻止他一口闷的行为，刘基贤眼睁睁的看着他喝完酒以后就瘫倒到了桌子上。

“大虾看来是白点了。”刘基贤在心里叹气道。

Tbc.


	6. 不想跟你谈恋爱06

不想跟你谈恋爱06  
第六章  
双元 虎攻

蔡亨源醒过来的时候已经是第二天的正午了，宿醉后的口渴和头痛折磨的他根本无心睡眠，再加上腹中空空，生物的本能催促他赶紧起床喝水觅食。这让打算瘫痪在床的蔡亨源不得不睁开眼睛看着这个陌生的天花板。

虽然很心疼昨天的盐烤大虾一口都没有吃到，但是想到自己躲过了一场与直系前辈的应酬他就觉得现在的痛苦值了，今后如果过摸透了申元虎的作息，能避免碰面就一定要避免碰面。起床时的晕眩感让蔡亨源跌坐在床边，他揉揉太阳穴缓解宿醉的头痛，然后慢慢的一步一步蹭到门边。

昨天是怎么回来的？这个念头只是在他的脑袋中一闪而过，反正安全到家了，等下喝点水，叫份外卖好了。不然现在的身体状况去泡澡应该会晕堂的，计划好接下来的事情之后，蔡亨源满意的点点头，然后开门下楼。

结果刚一开门就看到申元虎一只手拿着一杯水，另一只手保持着准备敲门的姿势定格在那里，这个突然的开门又把双方吓了一跳，如果不是现在身体过于虚弱，蔡亨源怀疑自己会吓得跳起来。在两人相顾无言的时候，申元虎打破了这个奇怪的氛围，他伸手把水杯递给蔡亨源，蔡亨源下意识的接了过来，然后拿着水杯发呆。

“我听基贤说你酒醒以后需要喝点水，正准备敲门问问你醒了没，喝吧。”申元虎看着拿着水杯呆滞的蔡亨源，出声解释道，蔡亨源懵懵的点点头道谢之后将水喝了下去，申元虎原本准备伸手接空杯子的，但是门铃响了，他转身走开准备下楼去开门。

“喝完水洗漱一下准备下来吃饭吧，我喊了外卖。”走到楼梯口的时候回头叮嘱拿着空杯子不知道下一步要做什么的蔡亨源一句。蔡亨源这才回过神，转头回了房间去洗漱。

喝完水之后蔡亨源觉得自己恢复了一点体力，趁着这个劲他快速的冲了一个澡，洗去自己身上的酒气，换了一身干净的睡衣之后才下了楼，申元虎已经摆好了菜坐在餐桌前等着他。

蔡亨源看到餐桌上摆着的盐烤大虾心中一喜，赶紧坐下来准备开动，但是他控制住了自己的行为，礼貌的向申元虎表示了感谢。

“你昨天空腹喝了酒，还没来得及吃东西，先喝点粥暖暖胃吧。”申元虎说着就从手边的粥锅里撑了一碗粥递过来，蔡亨源赶紧接了过来，虽说是外卖，但是粥熬的很烂，香气扑鼻而来，让人十分有食欲，他用勺子盛了一点，稍微吹了吹就朝嘴里塞，申元虎没来的及阻止，就看到蔡亨源被粥烫的倒抽一口气，但是哈了几口气之后就把粥咽了下去。

“哇，味道不错，申元虎先生你真的很会点外卖。”蔡亨源吃的很满足，随口夸了一句。

“不用这么生疏，喊哥就可以了。”申元虎看着他满足的样子，笑了笑。

“好的，哥。”

 

Tbc.


	7. 不想跟你谈恋爱07

不想跟你谈恋爱07  
第七章  
双元 虎攻

吃完午饭之后申元虎又出门上班去了，这给蔡亨源一种申元虎是专门回来陪自己吃饭的错觉，但是想到两个人目前只是点头之交的室友关系，蔡亨源搓搓脸收拾了一下餐具就跨上包去学校报道了。

刘基贤虽然是前辈，但是因为是别的系的，学校临时安排了他给他所在专业的新生做迎新工作，所以他通过简讯告诉蔡亨源这件事，同时告诉他他找了朋友来带他办手续，让他在门口等着，但是蔡亨源再追问对方的姓名的时候，刘基贤就没有回应了。没有给手机号也没有给对方的姓名，蔡亨源抓瞎般在学校门口晃悠，校卫已经看了他很多次了，但是怕前辈找不到自己他也不好私自换位置，只好站在阴影里不动。但是站在原地不动的弊端就是因为帅气的外表和高挑的身材有不少女生女生前来搭讪，都被他面无表情的推拒了。在他耐心快要告急之前，手机响了，看着陌生的来电显示，他犹豫了一下接通了

“你好？”

“蔡亨源是吧，我刚刚开完会，马上就到学校门口，你在哪个方向大概说一下。”电话里的声音有一点点熟悉，但是没有报姓名，蔡亨源迅速的回想了一下，并没有与这个声音对的上号的脸。

“我就在门卫室旁边，很好找。”

“好的我马上就到。”说完前辈就挂了电话，蔡亨源把手机收起来开始朝着四处张望，然后在大路上看到了一个匆匆朝大门这边赶来的面熟的人，他再在脑中将人脸和声音匹配之后，突然想起来昨天刘基贤带过来的蹭饭室友，好像就是这个脸，没想到自己用醉酒这一招只躲过了一晚上，蔡亨源已经在心中对刘基贤进行了千刀万剐，但是表面上还是维持着谦逊的微笑，然后朝着前辈跑过去。

“玟赫前辈好，我是刘基贤前辈的弟弟，接下来就麻烦您了。”他礼貌的跟李玟赫打招呼，李玟赫点点头，然后就带着他去办理报道手续的地方。

办完报道手续，签了不住宿外宿手续之后今天的报道程序就结束了，抱着书在家等上课就可以了，听完学生办老师的叮嘱之后，蔡亨源从老师的手中接过自己的课程表，道谢之后离开了办公室。

一扭头就看到李玟赫靠着墙盯着自己，把他吓了一跳。

“前辈您原来没有走啊。”因为对方没有开口的意思，蔡亨源只得先打招呼，李玟赫点点头，然后突然对他笑起来。

“你这小子人不错，以后我罩你了，有什么不了解的直接问我，我的手机号就是刚刚给你打电话的那个，新生找大门还是有点麻烦的，走，我带你出去。”蔡亨源一时没消化掉这个学长高冷人设的突然崩塌，愣在原地，直到李玟赫回头催促他的时候他才快步跟了上去。

正走着手机响了，他拿出来一看，是刘基贤替自己打听的酒吧招聘有找落了，等下可以直接去那里面试，蔡亨源不由得心中一喜，脸上才挂了真实的笑容，抬头刚好对上李玟赫探究的眼神。

“你跟元虎哥很熟么？”他正准备询问，被李玟赫抢了先机，想着应该是昨天的饭局是跟申元虎一起去的，所以让前辈有了这种疑惑。

“不是的，我跟元虎哥刚好是室友而已。”

Tbc.


	8. 不想跟你谈恋爱08

不想跟你谈恋爱08  
第八章  
双元 虎攻

直到站在酒吧门口时，蔡亨源才从恍惚的精神状态中醒过来，因为是白天，酒吧处于暂停修业的状态，大门紧闭，蔡亨源这才想起来刘基贤当时叮嘱过要绕到后面的后门去，他朝着建筑的四周看了看，正在发愁到底哪边才是有后门的，就看到一个人抱着一堆空瓶从左侧的通道走了出来，他赶紧走过去跟上那个人。

“不好意思，请问酒吧的后门是在这边么？”听到蔡亨源的声音，那个人扭过头打量了他一眼，先是看到蔡亨源颇为英俊的脸时发愣了一下，接着又看到他还抱着书本之后似乎是想到了什么一般眼神变得有点轻蔑，随意的用下巴点了点来时的方向，没有做声，蔡亨源虽然对这个人的行为不爽，但也没有放到心上，只是礼貌的道谢之后就朝着那个人说的方向走过去。

蔡亨源终于找到后门时，后门也是紧闭的，他礼貌的敲了敲门，等了不大一会儿就有人过来开了门，原本是一脸的不耐在看到蔡亨源之后立刻从因过度肥胖而五官挤作一团的脸上挤出笑容点头哈腰的迎了他进去，根本没有像刚刚那个人一样因为看到他抱着书本就态度轻蔑。这两个人的态度反差稍微引起了蔡亨源的疑惑，但是因为他一直在想刚刚李玟赫听到自己和申元虎是室友后先是一脸的不可思议后又很快的像是接受了什么设定一般表情安定的拍拍自己肩膀对自己说了句加油这件事，他也无心去细想。这间酒吧毕竟是刘基贤推荐给自己的，想必在来之前就已经和主管之类的通过气，自己只需跟着人去跟酒吧的老板打个照面，意思意思的面试一下就行了，所以蔡亨源只顾想着自己的事情，安静的跟着笑容满面的胖子上了楼，进入了酒吧的办公区域。

胖子点头哈腰的把蔡亨源迎到一个房间，请他坐下稍等片刻之后，就退出了房间，在等待的时候，蔡亨源随意的翻了翻老师发给自己的教材，中途还有人进来给自己送水，但是蔡亨源都只是放在一边没有喝，一是并不口渴，二是虽然这个是刘基贤打听好的酒吧，但是自己还没有进行深入了解，还不能过度信任。

蔡亨源快要看完教材的时候，才终于有人再次进入这个房间，他其实已经有些不耐了，但是又不得不扯出一抹笑容来面对来人。

“你就是刘基贤推荐来的新DJ么？”那个人一进门就用居高临下的口气说话，蔡亨源不着痕迹的皱了眉头，但是很快就管理好表情点了点头，那个人一直打量着他，看到蔡亨源的表现，嘴角翘了翘，但是又像是怕被看到一般很快又绷紧了嘴。

“你这么年轻，真的有刘基贤说的那么厉害么？那么厉害为什么不在之前的酒吧继续干了？”面对眼前人一开始就这么犀利的询问，蔡亨源其实已经有了怒气，但是想到以后有可能还要在这个人手下活动，而且这人又是刘基贤的朋友，必须要给这个人面子，他才强压下自己的情绪，轻咳了两下才缓了过来。

“厉不厉害要上场之后才知道，为什么会换酒吧是因为我在这边上学，如果还在之前的酒吧的话，太远了，不方便。”说完他便不再说多余的话，只是静静地坐在那里看着那人。

终于那人在看到明显已经生气的蔡亨源忍不住笑了起来，这一笑又把蔡亨源笑懵了。

“请不要这么严肃，这些都是刘基贤让我做的，说要给你这个新来的一个下马威，我差点都绷不住了。”说完那人已经朝着蔡亨源伸出了手，蔡亨源下意识的就将自己的手递了出去。

“欢迎来MonstaX酒吧工作，我叫孙轩宇，工作时可以喊我Shownu。”双手相握时，那人说道。

Tbc.


	9. 不想跟你谈恋爱09

不想跟你谈恋爱09  
第九章  
双元 虎攻  
Written by:Ka

也许是今天过得太魔幻，信息量太大，到家之后蔡亨源一点食欲也没有，洗过澡之后就躺在自己的房间里保持放空，努力的消化着今天的经历，手机响了他也无心去看，就任着手机铃声作为自己思考时的背景音乐一直响着。

在响了十几分钟之后，手机终于因为电量不足而关机，蔡亨源才获得了难得的安静，他翻个身把脸埋进枕头里，但是没埋多久就因为呼吸不畅又翻身躺好，最后败于过度口渴，他穿好鞋子一脚踢飞了扔在脚边的包，但是想起来手机在包里放着，又灰溜溜的跑过去把包拾起来掏出手机，按了按开机键发现是彻底没电之后，把手机插上充电器放在床头柜上之后才下楼去冰箱中拿水，刚走到冰箱旁，大门就开了。

蔡亨源并不在意，他打开冰箱从里面随手摸了一瓶水，也不管关没关好冰箱门，直接扭开瓶盖就灌，冰凉的水冷的他打了个冷颤也没有阻止他一口灌掉一整瓶水的行为，当他心满意足的把空瓶扔掉的时候，抬头刚好看到申元虎望着自己呆滞在原地。

“哥，有事么？”被看的有点尴尬，蔡亨源率先打破了沉默，申元虎这才回过神，表情也因为意识到自己的失礼而显得有点局促，即便是救场般扯出的笑容也挡不住两人再次对视时尴尬的气氛再次爆发。

“这样喝冰水对身体不好。”申元虎在蔡亨源疑惑的注视下磕磕绊绊的说出这句话之后似乎又想说什么的张了张嘴最后有把话咽了下去抿紧嘴巴，不再作声的低头看手机。在蔡亨源以为两个人的对话就此结束准备回房间的时候，申元虎又开口了。

“晚饭我准备点外卖，你要一起凑单么？”

蔡亨源听到这句话下意识的摸了摸肚子，回想了一下自己今天好像的确没好好吃饭，怪不得一到家就这么无力，想完他便冲着申元虎点点头。

“我今天也没吃晚饭，还是我来点吧，就当是上回您请我吃饭的回礼了。”蔡亨源说着就转身准备上楼拿手机点外卖，突然想起来自己还没有问申元虎要吃什么，刚扭头就听到申元虎说了句他要海鲜拉面，蔡亨源点点头表示知道了。

回到卧室，手机已经冲够了开机的电，刚打开手机一堆未接电话就砸到了屏幕上，有任昌均的也有刘基贤的，他点开通讯录甚至还有李玟赫的，想必是刘基贤以为自己拉黑了他的号码借李玟赫的手机打的吧。

还没来得及打开外卖软件，任昌均的电话又打了过来，蔡亨源手一滑按到了拒绝接通，蔡亨源握着突然静下来的手机，觉得暴风雨即将到来，果然在沉寂了几秒之后，他的手机就被任昌均的简讯轰炸了。

蔡亨源也懒得去看这些应该是抱怨自己的简讯，直接回拨了任昌均的电话号码，对方果然秒接。原本以为会听到弟弟的暴风指责，但是接通之后弟弟只是声音幽怨的说以为自己被绑架了，非常伤心，蔡亨源对自己这个弟弟十分的没辙，只得好言好语的解释了自己是因为手机没电才没接电话之后任昌均才乖下来。

“哥，模考成绩下来了，老师推荐我考首尔大。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can understand English.  
> If you are not good at Chinese you can use English to reply me.


	10. 不想跟你谈恋爱10

不想跟你谈恋爱  
第十章  
双元 虎攻  
Written by:Ka

挂掉电话之后的蔡亨源躺在床上翻来覆去的觉得脑袋一片混乱，早已经忘记自己要给申元虎点外卖的事情，他回想着任昌均在电话里说的那些话，一时难以想出解决办法，也许是家里给的压力太大了，导致一向乖巧的任昌均突然叛逆了起来，在老师说完推荐他上首尔大的时候，突然产生了厌学情绪，才会说出“哥，我不想上学了。”这种赌气的话来。

因为蔡亨源忘记了点外卖，申元虎久等不来外卖最终饿的有点受不了的时候，终于忍不住上楼去敲了蔡亨源的门。

“蔡亨源？”申元虎礼貌的敲了敲门，原本躺在床上企图靠柔软的被褥来逃避现实的蔡亨源听到申元虎的声音之后立刻从床上坐了起来，惨了，光顾着想弟弟的事了，完全忘记自己要请同居室友吃饭的事情，蔡亨源懊恼的拍了拍额头，从脸上牵出一抹勉强的笑容打开门，抬起头正准备解释点什么的时候，对上申元虎直视着自己的的眼神。蔡亨源楞神的空档，申元虎已经从他稍显凌乱的头发中猜出了什么，原本有些不满的情绪立刻烟消云散，他下意识地摸了摸蔡亨源的额头。

“你好像发烧了。”用手背测试过两人额头的温度差之后，申元虎粗略估计了一下才开口说道，蔡亨源这才明白为什么自己今天这么无力并且脑子中一团糟，申元虎看到这个完全不懂得照顾自己的室友有些头疼，他先是把蔡亨源推回房间，让他坐在床上等着，然后到自己的房间里取了体温计和降烧药，这才再次走到蔡亨源的门口，轻轻地在门口敲了几下，得到蔡亨源的肯许后才步入了蔡亨源的房间。

进入房间之后申元虎十分礼貌的没有打量蔡亨源的房间，他只是将体温计递给蔡亨源让他进行准确的体温测量，在等待的时间里他也没有闲着，将随着体温计带来的降烧药放在蔡亨源的床头柜上，就下楼倒温水去了。

蔡亨源则是坐在床上看着动作熟稔，并毫无怨言的申元虎惊呆了，以至于他全程都非常听话的按着申元虎的指示去做，直到听到申元虎逐渐远离的脚步声之后以为他不会再回来的时候，他才松下一口气，踢掉脚下的鞋子，有些懒散的靠在床头。

所以申元虎再次回来的时候看到的就是歪在床头昏昏欲睡的蔡亨源，他先是拍了拍蔡亨源让他醒过来，然后在他不好意思的眼神中取走了体温计，在确定了蔡亨源目前确切的体温之后，他才把退烧药和温水递了过去，看着蔡亨源乖巧的从自己手中取走了水杯的药的同时，申元虎这才想起来两个人都没有吃饭，空腹喝药的话可能会让蔡亨源觉得不适，所以他将握着药的手缩了回去，蔡亨源有点懵的看着自己仅握着盛着温水的杯子，不解的看了申元虎一眼。

申元虎觉得这样的室友非常可爱，忍住要笑出来的冲动。

“你先喝一点温水润润，我去煮一些米粥给你垫垫肚子，空腹喝药对身体不好。”说着他没忍住摸了摸还有些懵的蔡亨源的头，然后转身离开了房间。

直到申元虎已经离开了一会儿之后蔡亨源才靠着自己因为发烧而有些糊涂的脑袋消化了目前的情况，也就是说才刚入住没几天自己就生病了，还要麻烦刚刚认识的室友照顾自己，重点是那个室友不仅行为体贴而且毫无怨言，蔡亨源看着手中的杯子内心突然涌起了一点点愧疚感，而任昌均的话又时不时的在脑子里响起，蔡亨源头疼的将温水一饮而尽，把杯子放到床头柜上，然后瘫在床上用手捂住了眼睛。

Tbc.


End file.
